


Regrets

by orphan_account



Series: Childhood Memories [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Best Friends, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Time, Growing Up, M/M, Smut, Unrequited Love, Young, Young Love, but i definitely think they dated, but no sex because he definitely lost his virginity to louis, harry/nick is totally my headcanon btw, sorry i'm ruining the tags i'll stop now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Harry is 14 he loses his virginity.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

When Harry is 14 he loses his virginity. If he’s honest, he always thought that he’d end up losing it to Louis, or at any rate that’s usually who he thinks about when jacking off and that’s pretty much the same thing, right? Anyway, the boy he’s actually about to shag is called Nick and he’s relatively new to the school, although he’s been a member of White Eskimo – the band the year 9 pupil is trying to make something of at the moment – ever since they heard him play bass and were exceedingly impressed. He’s older and much cooler that the lead singer, but he’s also gay and definitely male, which is enough of an excuse for them to snog each other’s faces off at parties when they’re pissed enough. Not that they’re dating or anything, because it’s just for fun - although it doesn’t feel like fun when Louis drags Eleanor over to their table on a Monday mornings and hears about their exploits with that little frown on his face that is enough to make his sort-of best friend’s heart crumble. However there’s definitely a sense of something close to fun and also utter terror coursing through his body just now as the bleach blond teen takes him by the hand after one such make-out session at some house party and begins to drag him down the hallway with clear intention in his gestures. Zayn gives them a wink as they pass him on the staircase that is saturated with snogging couples, and it’s clear that he definitely knows what they’re about to do, but the brunette is way too inebriated to care anymore. So they find a room, and there’s someone (well, two someones) in there so they find another one, and then they’re collapsing onto the bed with their lips locked in a way that’s not even passionate, just desperate and needy. Harry might be a virgin but he knows how to do this, and so buries his face into his friend’s neck and shoulders, licking and occasionally biting at the skin there like they do in the rude bits of those books his sister likes to read. From the moans of what he hopes is pleasure escaping from his companion’s mouth, it seems to be working quite well although he clearly has nothing to compare it to. When Nick pulls away to rip both their shirts off, the younger boy feels his heart rate increase dramatically, and by the time their clumsy foreplay is over and his bandmate is pulling down his trousers and boxers in one go to reveal his already rock hard length he thinks his head might explode from the blood thumping through it like a drum. He’s drunk enough so that his vision is hazy and he walked into a hedge earlier, but the moment the other lad takes his member in his mouth (neither of them having said a word to each other yet, except for a muffled ‘here’ when they found a room that wasn’t already occupied) the pleasure is enough to sober him a little, which is probably a good thing because he needs to concentrate all his energy now on not cumming straight away. Despite never having received more than a fumbled handjob from Zayn before after they’d been reading a little too much Merthur fanfiction along the lines of them ‘helping each other out’, he can still tell that the bassist must be rather experiences at sucking cock given the way he deepthroats until the tip hits the back of his throat and hollows his cheeks so they rub against the shaft, increasing the 14 year old’s pleasure tenfold. Or maybe he’s just watched a lot of gay porn. This is all going so fast, and he knows he should be enjoying it because he is losing his virginity after all, but the heating is up too high and the sheets on the bed are really scratchy and his head is still spinning so much from all the alcohol that his mind keeps drifting. He’s vaguely aware of Nick pulling off of his dick just when he feels he’s about to cum if he keeps up the blowjob any longer and saying something about condoms, but it isn’t until Harry feels something slicked with a cold, slippery substance that he presumes is lube pressing against his entrance that it hits him that this is actually happening. He’s actually having sex and his partner is nudging forwards into him and, fuck, that kind of hurts a lot when he thinks about it, but the older boy must know what he’s doing, right? For a moment he wonders whether this would feel any better if it was Louis who was thrusting in and out of his tight hole, however then he quickly pushes that dangerous thought to the back of his mind because that way lays madness and inevitable disappointment. Not that his bandmate’s a bad shag – _in fact_ , he thinks with a humourless chuckle that he then tries to cover quickly with a moan, _he’s the best I’ve ever had_ – but because he wanted this moment to be special and right now it’s anything but. Even his orgasm’s a bit of an anticlimax: the hot, sticky liquid spills over his stomach and there’s a notion somewhere in his head that this should probably feel amazing, but instead he simply feels wrong and dirty and, for some reason, guilty.

Once it’s all over, Nick leaves without saying much, and although he does ask whether Harry wants to come with him, the other teenager shakes his head and remains lying there on the bed, staring at a crack in the ceiling and wondering what the hell he’s just done.


End file.
